The Phone Call
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: "Is there anything I can do for you Tim? To make your Christmas much more...memorable?" After a long while, Tim spoke. "A phone call Jerry…Can I make a phone call?"


**Hello everyone! **

**This fan fiction can be read two ways: **

**Either as a sequel to "Especially for You", but which Scam didn't go through with his threat to Jerry of 'not being around for Christmas'. **

**Or it can be read just like a normal one-shot. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Phone Call**

**Christmas evening, W.O.O.H.P Headquarters. **

_Ring…Ring…_

His heart was pounding rapidly as he waited for her to pick up the phone, not knowing why he was so nervous. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his palm as he grip the phone tightly in his large hand. Running his free hand through his brown locks of hair, he tapped his foot impatiently as the ringing continued. Just why was he so nervous?

Probably it was because he was seconds away from hearing the voice that haunted his dreams the past three months? Probably it was because he didn't know how she would react to receiving a phone call from him?

_Ring…Ring…_

Or was it because he knew (even though Jerry didn't mention anything), that said man was watching his every move from outside the small room he was in? And listening to every single word he would say? And that his relationship with her would be in jeopardy the moment he said something wrong?

_Ring…Ring…_

Why wasn't she answering? Tim scowled in irritation.

It had started out simply enough. Jerry had visited his cell about an hour ago, doing his Christmas routine around the jail cells. And Tim Scam had been moping around. (I mean, who wouldn't? If you had to spend Christmas stuck in a confined jail cell, away from the woman that you love? Oh, and said woman can't even visit you, cause she works for the agency that has you captive in the first place?)

It was all very annoying and frustrating.

As everyone knows, Jerry is all about redemption, and has one of the kindest hearts in the world. So when he noted how miserable Tim was and how he seemed to accept his fate (about being in jail), Jerry had taken pity on Tim.

Tim still couldn't believe how Jerry had easily agreed to his request.

_**Flashback: **_

"_Sc-Tim…" Jerry began tentatively, stepping forward so that he was in full view. He had been hiding in a corner observing Tim for a while before deciding to make his presence known. While everyone In W.O.O.H.P, including the criminals, seemed to be enjoying Christmas, Tim Scam was scowling and looked beyond depressed. He had come to check on him. _

_Tim instantly shot out of his bed, positioning his arms in a fighting stance in a split second. Old habits die hard after all. Jerry held up his hands in mock defense._

_As soon as Tim noticed the visitor, he dropped his fighting stance and his face relaxed. _

"_Sorry Jerry…"He muttered, sitting back down on the bed again. Jerry hesitated for a second before slowly removing a white card from his jacket pocket, swiping it at the code scanner which was located outside Tim's cell. _

_A beeping sound resonated into Jerry and Tim's ears as the door opened automatically. Jerry strode in, his gaze never leaving the man sitting on the bed with his head in his arms. Jerry chose to stand a distance away from Tim, close to the entrance. _

"_Are…Are you alright Tim?" He questioned after a moment of silence, unsure of how to act around Tim. It was queer, for Tim hadn't tried to escape for three whole months and was dormant, leading Jerry to believe that maybe…just maybe…He had really decided to change. _

_Tim sighed. He couldn't deny the burning sensation in his heart as he watched the elated faces around him. He was jealous. Jealous of seeing all the criminals joyously opening the presents sent by their family members. Jealous of their gushing over heartfelt Christmas cards and notes. It wasn't that he didn't have anyone who loved him. He had someone, one person, who he knew loved him. _

_But it was hard for him, seeing how he COULDN'T receive anything from her, seeing how she COULDN'T send anything to him for Christmas. W.O.O.H.P always run checks, and they would know. They would know about their secret relationship. And then W.O.O.H.P wouldn't trust her anymore. _

"_I don't know Jerry…" He answered, clearly frustrated. _

"_Is there anything I can do to make your Christmas much more memorable Tim?" The question that Jerry had posed clearly stunned the both of them. Tim stared at Jerry with wide eyes, his sea foam eyes showing disbelievement. His mind was churning endless possibilities of what Jerry could do to make his Christmas better. All that he wanted…was beyond Jerry's control. _

_After a long while, Tim spoke. _

"_A phone call Jerry…Can I make a phone call?" _

"_Well….I…" _

"…_Please?" Tim sounded almost broken, driven to desperation. _

_He just wanted to hear her voice. _

_**End of Flashback. **_

Now that he thought about it, Tim wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. A phone call is just as dangerous. One wrong word, and their world would come crashing down. He groaned. There wasn't much he could do but be **very** careful.

But secretly, there was a nagging feeling in him that knew that their relationship would be exposed because of this phone call.

Tim snapped out of his stupor when his ears heard a click sound from the other end of the phone conversation.

"Hello?"

His breath hitched, his pulse quickened, and his mouth went dry. The sweet voice he missed so much chimed a wonderful melody in his ears.

"Hello? Who is this?" She sounded slightly irritated now, when no reply came from Tim.

Tim gulped. He knew he had to say something soon, or she would definitely hang up on him.

He couldn't let her hear how much her voice affected him.(He would never hear the end of it if she found out he just about melted at the sound of her voice.)

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." He said smoothly a second later, his eyes softening considerably. He knew he couldn't use her name; certain that Jerry was listening to what he had to say.

A soft gasp and then quick short breaths were heard over the phone.

"Sweetheart?" He asked again, concerned.

"Oh my gosh…." She whispered, clearly in shock. He chuckled.

"It's me sweetheart. Miss me?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh my gosh…."

"…"

"How did you-"

He chuckled again, the second time he laughed in the past three months. He could just picture her now, sitting on her bed with her mouth agape, starting dumbfounded at the phone.

"Jerry let me make a phone call." He cut her off quickly, and explained how he arrived to be in this situation. She was attentive the whole time he explained, ah-ing at various places.

"He didn't tell me this himself, but I'm certain he is listening to my side of the conversation. I'm not sure if he taped your line as well, so…." He trailed off. She was brilliant; she would understand what to do without him saying it.

"I understand Tim. And don't worry so much. If it does come out in the open because of this, we'll face it together. It was bound to happen soon anyway."

He breath a sigh of relief. She understood him so well.

* * *

Jerry Lewis knew it was wrong. His heart screamed at him, taunted him for it while his subconscious had a heated debate with his head. His mind threw a million and one reasons at his heart about why he had to do this, while his heart argued back about human rights and privacy.

But he had to do it. It was his job, and it was mandatory; to listen to (he'd prefer not to use the word eavesdrop) the conversations that criminals have on the phone. It was to ensure that there was no secret code message passed during the conversation. Blatantly ignoring his indignant subconscious, Jerry continued listening to the conversation.

He couldn't help but find the voice on the other end of the line strangely familiar, but he just couldn't place who the person was. No matter how hard he racked his brains for ideas and names of ex-criminals, he didn't come close to guessing. Frustrated, Jerry focused on listening, deciding that questions could be saved for later.

His eyebrows shot up in suspicion when Tim so casually used his name while speaking to the lady on the other end of the line. Clearly, the lady on the other end of the line knew who he was. That just made him even more curious as to who this lady was. Giving a subtle nod as his fellow agent whom being pressing buttons on the computer (to trace the number that Tim was calling now), Jerry strained to hear the words through the headphones.

He silently swore under his breath when he heard Tim tell the lady that he was definitely eavesdropping on their conversation now. He wouldn't be able to get any hints of the identity of the lady now…

Tim Scam was a smart man (and since he was one of W.O.O.H.P's former employees) , no doubt knew about the way things run around here.

Jerry sighed.

* * *

"Did you get my present?" He had to restrain himself badly to use her name, smiling as he asked her.

"Yes…I did…Thank you so much. I love it."

Before Tim had went back into prison to serve his sentence, he had paid an old friend to help him deliver a package to his girlfriend during Christmas. He had gotten her a few CDs of the artists that she liked.

"…Arianna…and Cassandra almost ripped the paper off right there and then when your friend delivered the present." She spoke slowly, as if getting him to understand the people she was referring to under the fake names. He laughed.

"I mean, who sends Christmas presents in black wrapping paper anyway?" She added, doing a perfect high pitch imitation of her friend 'Cassandra'.

"So how are Ariana and Cassandra?"

"They're good. Arianna's still a sweetie while Cassandra is still as pesky and as chirpy as ever."

"I'm glad to hear."

"…."

"Sweetheart?"

"…"

"You there?"

"I miss you so much…" She admitted quietly. He could hear her voice crack over the phone.

"Oh, love…"

"Talking to you now, like that, it just hit me you know…" She sniffed as she rambled on.

"Don't cry sweetheart…." He felt his heart wrench in sorrow hearing her unhappy tone.

"If it makes you feel any better I miss you too love" He added on afterthought. Oh, how he wished he could hold her in his arms and comfort her right now.

* * *

Jerry had to tear his gaze away from Tim's form (which was visible through a one way mirror) and lowered his head. Reluctantly, he removed the headphones from his ears and set them down on the table. The moment was too intimate, and he felt as if he was intruding in their private space.

But the more dominant feeling he had now was puzzlement. If the lady missed Tim so much (he had no qualms about that), then why didn't said lady visit Tim? Or send him a Christmas card or a gift? It was a puzzle Jerry couldn't decipher.

* * *

After a while more of chatting, Tim unwillingly noted that they had been talking for close to thirty minutes already. He knew, with a heavy heart, it was almost time for him to hang up.

"Listen sweetheart, I got to go. Jerry only promised me thirty minutes."

"Already?" A sigh over the phone.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could be there with you."

"Same here Tim…"

"Have an early night alright? You must be exhausted after the day's events. Remember to have a glass of warm milk before bed."

"Yes.. mum." She giggled.

"…"

"Please help thank Jerry for me."

"I will love."

"…"

"I love you"

"I love you too Tim, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. "

The phone went dead. She had hung up the phone. Instantly, Tim set to work, pushing buttons on the phone to remove the call history. That being done, he placed his head in his arms, breathing deeply to regain his bearings. Although he had removed the call history, he was 99.9 percent sure that W.O.O.H.P had gotten the number already. The remaining 0.1 percent was left for him to hope.

_Please don't check the number, please don't check the number._

On the other side of the city, a twenty year old woman with orange- red hair collapse on her bed in a flood of tears. In one hand, she gripped her cell phone tightly. She didn't want him to hear her cry, so she had held back the best she could throughout their conversation.

She broke down on her bed, curled up in a tight ball. The tears stained her pillowcase, but she didn't care.

_Please don't check the number, please don't check the number._

It was hard, for both of them. To have a relationship with someone that was forbidden, one that no one would understand.

* * *

"Thank you Jerry." Tim croaked out when he exited the room, clearly happier than before. Jerry smiled, for his heart felt good for doing a good deed this Christmas.

"You're welcome Tim." Jerry patted the other man's back awkwardly, sending him a fatherly like smile.

"Stay out of trouble Tim, and I might consider shortening your sentence." Jerry found himself saying. He felt that, if Tim had truly changed for the better, it wasn't fair for him to deny Tim of his happiness.

Tim Scam smiled sincerely at Jerry, his first sincere smile towards Jerry in many years. "That means a lot Jerry. I… We can't thank you enough." Tim told his former boss, referring to both the lady and him. (But of course, Jerry didn't know who Tim was referring to.)

"Merry Christmas Tim."

"Merry Christmas Jerry." The W.O.O.H.P agents lead Tim away back to his cell.

Jerry ran a hand through his (almost) bald head, ambling back to his office. He had to admit that as pleased as he was about the turn of events, he was curious as to what kind of woman could cause such a major change in Tim Scam. (A guy that WOOHP had given up hope on long ago.)

_I really have to thank her for what she did, and maybe meet up with her and talk to her about Tim. _Jerry made a mental note. For if he wanted to release Tim early, he had to have concrete evidence that Tim had made a change for the better.

He knew he had to find out more about this woman that had given Tim a chance at happiness, and he intended on getting his answers.

Although Tim had deleted the call history of the phone, his agents had already been tracing her number during the conversation. He pressed a few buttons on his computer. _Now let see what her number is… _Jerry thought, reaching for a pen and a paper from his jacket pocket to copy the number down.

His eyes widened and his face turned three shades paler as he read the number displayed on the screen. Jerry dropped the pen in astonishment, the shock robbing him of his speech.

He blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his brain registered the numbers instantly. _It couldn't be…_ His brain screamed at him.

For the numbers that were shown clearly in front of his eyes was a set of numbers he memorized long ago; a set of numbers he could call in case W.O.O.H.P's system broke down and his spies' X powders could not function.

A set of numbers that was exactly the same as the mobile number of one of his best super spies.

Samantha Simpson.

**End**

**Poor Jerry! I can't imagine how he could take the news! This isn't my best work, just something done out of impulse.**

**Hope you guys liked this though! **

**Oh, and a bit of shameless promoting here. If you are a Draco and Hermione e fan, do read my one shot "His Broken Angel." if you have the time. It will be deeply appreciated! Thanks!**

**Please read and review! **

**-TrixieNancy124**


End file.
